mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stipe Miocic vs. Mark Hunt
The first round began and they touched gloves. Hunt landed a hard leg kick and a glancing left. Crowd chanting Stipe. Miocic gets a single, Hunt stands beautifully, well done. Miocic lands a counter left. Miocic lands a jab. Miocic lands a jab. Hunt looking slow with his hands. 4:00. Hunt lands a counter left. Hunt lands a jab. Miocic lands an inside kick. Hunt's left hand hanging low. Miocic lands a counter right. Miocic lands a counter left. 3:00. Hunt lands an inside kick. Crowd chanting Hunt. Hunt lands a counter left. Miocic gets an easy single to half-guard. Miocic lands two right elbows. Another. Lefts to body. Right elbow. 2:00. Another. Another. Just short ones. Two more. Another. Another. Boos from the crowd. Another elbow and another. Two rights. Lefts to body. Three short right elbows. Three right hands. 1:00. Three rights. Miocic staying patient. Right elbow. Another. Three rights. Seven more and two right elbows. 30. Working for a kimura. Passes to side control, lets it go. 15. Right elbow. Hunt standing and breaks. Crowd cheers. Hunt's a bit winded. Hunt lands a big counter right, R1 ends, 10-9 Miocic. Little mouse under Hunt's left eye. R2 began and they touch gloves. Miocic lands a jab and a double jab. Hunt lands a left. Hunt stuffs a double. Miocic lands a jab. And a right. Hunt's visibly tired. Hunt lands a leg kick. Hunt lands a jab. 4:00. Miocic lands a right elbow. "Hands up!" Miocic using that reach advantage. Works a single and gets it. Gets the back. Six lefts under. Three more. One hook. Three more. Another. Three more. 3:00. Five lefts. "Get up!" Three lefts. Two more. Hunt stands but eats a big knee, they break. Hunt's exhausted. Hunt lands a jab, eats a big right and he's hurt. Miocic lands a big right. He lands a left elbow. "Be careful!" Miocic lands a big one-two. And a jab. Hunt lands a jab and a nice left and another left. 2:00. Miocic lands a right, knees the head, right uppercut, knees the body, lands a right, eats a counter left, Miocic lands a big right elbow, they clinch. Miocic knees the body. They break. Miocic lands a jab and a counter right. 1:00 as Hunt stuffs a double to the clinch. Hunt's mouth wide open. Right eye swollen. Miocic breaks with a left, right uppercut, left, tries a single, Hunt defending. Hunt stuffs it, eats a right uppercut, clinch. 30. 15. Miocic knees the body, right uppercut. Hunt breaks with a left, another left and a right. Miocic lands a counter right and another. R2 ends, 10-9 Miocic. "You've took his best shot and now it's your turn Mark." R3 began and they touch gloves. Miocic lands a beautiful jab. Hunt lands a nice left. Miocic lands a jab, gets a double. Half-guard. Boos loudly from Australian crowd. Miocic lands a left elbow. Two or three more. Another. Another. Boos. "Cut him!" Another and two or three more. Two more. 4:00. Another. Another. A right hand. Three lefts. Two lefts, three left elbows. Rights t body. Right hand. "Push him away!" Miocic lands a right. Left elbow. Another. Another. Another one. 3:00. One to the body, then head. Hunt's like a beached whale. Lefts and rights now mainly lefts from Miocic, more, more, more under. Ref warning Hunt to improve. More lefts from Miocic. More. Hunt trying to stand. Crowd roaring. Hunt's exhausted. Miocic ready to knee him. Miocic lands a left elbow. Lefts under with 2:00. Hunt reverses and stands, eats a knee and a right. Miocic works and gets a single, lands rights. More. More. More. Right elbow. More rights, he mounted, more. Rights. Rights. Ref taking a close look. Rights. Left hammerfists. More. More. More. More. More. More. More. Rights now. More. More. More. Right elbow. Two more. 1:00. Rights. Hunt trying to hip escape. Hunt gives up the back. 35. Miocic in side control landing rights under, right elbow. More hard rights under, more, more, more, Hunt gives up the back. 15. Hunt's face is a mess. "Get up!" R3 ends, 10-8 Miocic. The left side of Hunt's face is a mess, his nose is bloody. "Stay on your feet bro," they told Hunt. Hunt's right eye is nearly swollen shut. R4 began and they touch gloves. Hunt lands a right. Miocic lands a right. Miocic gets a single, loud boos, half-guard. Miocic lands a left elbow. Right hammerfists. "You can boo what you want but this is what MMA is all about," Florian deadpans. Miocic lands a left elbow. Two lefts. Right elbow to body. 4:00 with four lefts from Miocic. Miocic lands a right elbow to the body, two left elbows to the face, a right hammerfist, two hard left elbows. Another. Right elbow to body, left elbow to head. Boos. Two lefts, left elbow. Right hand, hard lefts. Left elbow, another. Another. Another. 3:00. Miocic with a couple of good lefts. Another left elbow. Another. Hunt trying to stand. Nope. A left. Rights to body. Hard ones. One to the head. 2:00. Hard left elbow. Boos. A right hand and a huge one. Another. Hard lefts under. Hunt is standing. Hunt's exhausted. Hunt stands and stuffs a single, eats a huge left and they clinch. Hunt's face is a mess. They break. Miocic lands a right elbow, clinch. 1:00. "Short elbows!" Miocic kneed the body. 35. Boos. They break. Hunt lands a counter left, mostly glancing. 15. Boos. R4 ends, 10-8 Miocic. Doctor asks "Can you honestly see to defend yourself against a dangerous opponent?" Hunt says he can see, "I'm fine." Doctor lets it go. R5 began and they touch gloves. Miocic gets a single against the cage, boos. Lefts under. Florian implies Hunt's corner should have stopped it between rounds. Front headlock. Lefts under. 4:00. Hunt trying to stand. Boos. He gets the back, hard lefts under. Florian is hyping up Cain vs. Miocic already because of the cardio factor. Boos. Lefts under from Miocic. A few more lefts. Crowd chanting "Stand them up." 3:00. Lefts from Miocic, boos. Lefts. Florian says they should stop it. More lefts under from Miocic. More good lefts. More. More. Ref warning Hunt. More lefts from Miocic. More. More. More. More. More rapid lefts, more. More. More. More. Ref warning Hunt. More, and the ref stops it. Crowd boos. Miocic dances to the music playing shortly before the announcement. 2:47 R5. Crowd boos. Miocic hugs Hunt. Miocic says "I love Australia, it's okay boo I don't care." He says, "He said he was gonna knock me out so why not take him out of his own game?" Miocic says he'd love to get a title shot.